1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a PCB with ground vias.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as PCB) is designed to connect various electronic components to each other along a predetermined pattern. FIG. 5 is a schematic view of a typical PCB defining two signal vias 10, 20 and two ground vias 11, 21 adjacent to the signal vias. The distance between the ground via 11 and the signal via 10 is substantially equal to the distance between the ground via 21 and the signal via 20. The typical PCB requires a ground via to be positioned next to each signal via, which occupies space in the PCB and increases material and fabrication cost for the additional ground vias. The typical PCB also produces a high signal reflection loss and a low signal insert loss.
Therefore, a low cost and space-saving PCB, which can decrease signal reflection loss and increase signal insert loss is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.